Demon Hunter's Organisation
The organisation has a number of translations made for it by manga translators, however, the names all amount to he same thing; this organisation is a group of Vampire hunters. About The hunter organisation set itself up to record and deal with all Vampire threats and protect humanity. As indicated by the story, Zhi Yan and Zhao Yan were given the impression the group was pure and protected mankind from a Vampire threat. When her sister Zhi Yan is transformed into a Vampire, this causes Zhao Yan to take the first steps to rethinking her approach to Vampires themselves. For Lin Xuan Chi, the organisation are betrayers who expect to sacrifice their members without consideration of the consequences to their families, then hide the truth. This made him loathe the group, despite remaining with them. He acted as a spy within the group, killing members when he got the chance and telling the Sabbat their movement all through manipulation. History The group over time discovered Xi Tai was returning and fear mankinds time was over. They found themselves surrounded on all sides by enemies with the Sabbat presenting a big threat and were facing the eventual extinction of their group. The group managed to get hold of Isis' DNA and gave it to Professor Nam Gong, leading to the creation of Zhao Yan, Zhi Yan and Yue Jian. The latter of the 3 being a unintentional clone on the Professor's part as the group only desired twin girls, not triplets. They also bestowed Mei Yue Yin on two of the girls and also intended for them to have Xiong Shi, which they had split into two, one for each girl. The two chosen girls went to school to become noble ladies. When the time came, they were meant to charm the vampires clans and eventually entire the Forbidden Sphere to prevent catastrophe. As they expected, the organisation came to an end when Lin Xuan Chi's betrayal ended up costing their group a number of factions. The Sabbat then finished them off, with Ling Xue Xiao, a student of Hue Ge Lin being the last major player to be killed off. Zhao Yan, who carried the organisations beliefs in her for a long time afterwards, eventually gave them up after Fan Li Lao made her loose faith. Though various members survived, the Remnants of the organisation lacked any strength to fight the Vampires at this point. The remaining hunters survived beause they were mostly found on neutral Clan territories and were protected from the Sabbat due to their lack of interest in invading their lands. Training Similar to the Vampires Sacred Weapons, the group had a number of mystic weapons such as Sui Xi Bing Lin. Members were trained in basic fire arms and then matched up with their ideal weapons later on. Some members continue to use firearms as their preferred fighting style, as was seen with Ling Xue Xiao,Lin Xuan Chi and Yi Shen. Kai Lin and Li Tao both used whips. Zhi Yan uses a pair of mid-length whips-like weapons, each with a small sickle blade on the end. Zhao Yan uses a staff. They also taught her the spell "invisible space", as she is seen pulling it out at one point using the spell. She was also surprised at one point when Fan Li Lao was able to grab hold of her staff, indicating that normally Vampires cannot grab it. Though Yue jian received the firearm training, she was never matched to a weapon. In addition, they are trained on how to fight vampires. Factions The group was divided into a number of factions. *Guang Zhi Yi and were stationed around Sheng Pei Ren academy its members perished at the Sabbats hands, with Zhi Yan betraying them leaving Zhao Yan as its lasts member. *Yin Yan Se was found around Kai Lun academy. Li Tao was their groups leader, they were wiped out also by the Sabbat thanks to Lin Xua Chi. However, one unnamed member managed to survive, though Li Tao did know this. Category:Human Hunter Organisation Category:Human